


Emet Meet Hythlodeus

by Mana_Syx



Series: FFXIV Minion Drabbles [3]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Cute, Cute Ending, Final Fantasy XIV: Shadowbringers, Final Fantasy XIV: Shadowbringers Spoilers, Fluff, Gen, How Do I Tag, Other, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:02:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25474315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mana_Syx/pseuds/Mana_Syx
Summary: So this is a little fic about Mikha introducing his two minions, Emet the Shoebill & Hythlodeus the Ancient One, to each other.
Series: FFXIV Minion Drabbles [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1844191
Kudos: 10





	Emet Meet Hythlodeus

**Author's Note:**

> THIS CONTAINS SPOILERS FOR FINAL FANTASY XIV: SHANDOWBRINGER 5.0-5.2

After wrapping up their business in Anamnesis Anyder the scions and warrior of darkness head back to the Crystarium, sharing their findings with G’raha Tia and then heading to the pendants to get some rest. 

As he entered the room he was greeted by a loud, pointed squawk from the shoebill resting on the large table. He stopped and waved to the shoebill, as he bent down to remove his boots he felt something small run into the back of his left leg and then heard a soft thump. Turning around he saw the small Amaurotine sitting on the floor looking a little stunned. 

“Hythlo are you ok?” Mikha asked softly squatting in front of his new little friend. 

Hythlodeus nodded in affirmation before standing up and dusting off his tiny robe. 

“Once I finish taking off my boots I’ll introduce you to my other friend over there” the warrior gestured over his shoulder to the shoebill. 

He then proceeded to remove his boots and hang his chakrams on the coat hook before finally scooping Hythlodeus up and carrying him over to the table where he deposited him in front of Emet. 

“Emet this is Hythlodeus, Hythlodeus this Emet.” The warrior smiled at both of them, “ You are both named after people I knew briefly but care greatly for. I hope you can get along” He pet them both on the head before going to change out of his gear and into some more comfortable clothes. 

The Two stared at each other for a long moment before the Amaurotine reached his tiny hand out and stroked Emet’s wing. He looked from Hythlodeus’ hand to his masked face and then back down to the hand before squawking both grumpily and softly and shuffling a couple of steps closer. The two stood there like that for a bit before eventually sitting down and Hythlodeus laid his head on Emet’s shoulder as the sound of the shower turning on could be heard from the other side of the separator. 

When Mikha came back from showering and changing he was greeted by the sight of the tiny Amaurotine and large shoebill fast asleep. Emet had his head resting atop Hytholdeus’ head which was leaning against his side and wing wrapped around him like a blanket. It brought a smile to his face tears to his eyes as he was both relieved that they got along and how adorable they looked sleeping like that, but also it brought back a feeling of unknown nostalgia. 

Ever so quietly so as not disturb them he grabbed a sandwich from a basket of them that had been delivered just before he returned.

**Author's Note:**

> I had a lot of fun writing this one, couldn't stop smiling from how cute it was. I hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it! pls feel free to leave kudos and/or a comment :)


End file.
